Midnight's Dream
by JasmineDeathBringer
Summary: A little one-shot of how Draco Malfoy met his heart's true desire and their first night together. Please R/R! A little bit of lemony goodness so if you don't like than don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and the OC.

A/N: I wrote this as a one-shot but it has the potential to be a chaptered fic, if you guys want it to be. So please R/R. Enjoy!

Jasmine Night lay in his bed completely naked, just a sheet pulled up to hide her body, remembering the past few hours she spent with Draco Malfoy. A slight smile started to cross her usually blank face as she recalled the way his eyes drunk in her body when he saw her nude for the first time. They had been dating for several months now and had decided that it was the right time to take their relationship to the next level. This pretty, blue eyed chocolate brown hair, girl had gotten the Slytherin's attention in the most unusual way.

It all started about eight months ago. Jasmine woke from a restless sleep and decided to go for a walk around the school to help herself fall back asleep, so she pulled on her robe and silently left the Slytherin common room headed for the dungeons. She pulled her robe tighter around her body when she realized just how chilly it was down here. She wandered the corridors aimlessly when she heard a muffled voice coming from an unused classroom. She slowly peeked through the barely cracked open door and her eyes landed on the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was looking into some mirror and talking to himself. She couldn't quite make out his face in the darkness but thought she recognized his voice. All of a sudden he turned around and stared her right in the eyes. It was none other than Draco Malfoy! Her heart skipped a beat.

"You are my heart's true desire?" he said to her. "Who are you?"

Her breath caught in her throat, as if she had forgotten how to speak. _How can Draco not know who I am? We're both in the same year. Both in Slytherin._ She swallowed past the lump in her throat and said very quietly, "My name is Jasmine NIght. I'm a seventh year in Slytherin just like you, Mr. Malfoy."

They had been inseparable ever since that night. Now as she lay in his bed she couldn't believe just how lucky she was. Then the events of that night replayed themselves in her mind.

They had enjoyed a quiet day, alone, just the two of them (for a change), walking the grounds that day. She sat at the edge of the lake and he plopped down next to her, then pulled her into his arms for a long, extremely passionate yet sweet, kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers through his platinum hair. They laid back on the grass, bodies entwined, and just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Then as the sun started to set, she reached over and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Draco?" she whispered. "I'm ready. I want you to make love to me tonight."

Without a word, he stood and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the Entrance Hall where he lightly placed her back on her feet and grabbed her hand. They walked swiftly to his dormitory where he locked the door and put enchantments up to where they wouldn't be disturbed. Then he pulled her into the most needing kiss ever.

"I love you Draco," she whispered into his lips.

"I love you too Jasmine."

Slowly, as if unsure what to do, he unbuttoned the shirt to her school uniform. Not wanting to just stand there, she proceeded to do the same to him. Once he got her shirt off he leaned down and started to kiss her neck and gently fondle her breasts. She tilted her head back and a low moan escaped her lips. He then grabbed her ass, picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. After about five more minutes of passionate kissing, he walked to his bed with her still wrapped around him and laid down. As he removed his pants and boxers, she slid out of her skirt and panties. They stayed like that for a moment and just let eyes wander their lovers body.

"Ready, my love?" he asked her and she proceeded to nod vigoursly.

He climbed in the bed on top of her and peppered her body from her chin all the way down to her waist in little kisses and love bites. As his tongue continued his exploration of her body, it found the most intimate of places. When she realized what he was about to do she drew a sharp breath. His tongue proceeded to slowly trace her clit. Then he countinued further and found her moist and ready and hole. He went back up and kissed her on the lips. He held his lips to hers as he entered her slowly to let her get used to the feel of him in her. She tightened around him and whimpered at first but as he started to thrust in and out the pain eased dramatically.

"Faster Draco, harder." she begged of the Slytherin Prince.

He complied immediately. She tightened all around him as her orgasm hit her body, and he couldn't hold back any longer. They climaxed together, then he fell on her once his seed was fully spent inside of her. He rolled onto his side and gathered her up in his arms cover her face in kisses.

"I love you Jasmine NIght."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

That was an hour ago, now she lay next to him cuddled up in his bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and thinking that the Slytherin Prince just made her the Slytherin Princess.

THE END


End file.
